Better for Me
by Welcome-to-my-Island
Summary: Maka gets weird dreams of a white haired man entering the DWMA. She has no weapon and her boyfriend, Death the Kid is getting distant. why did some one commit hit-and-run to Maka and will they ever figure it out? Lemons later on... Rated M for Blood and Gore... Language? in the second chapter... :
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hiya! i have a new story i want you to read! i got inspiration from the song We Are Young by Fun. (well, at least the beginning) **__**you may think, "wow! this isn't a Soul and Maka story but a Kid and Maka story"... wait until you finish this chapter. :)**__**also, i got the inspiration later on in this chapter by listening to So Scandalous (Soul eater OST [Soul's theme song :D]**__**hope that you read and review! i will be in Las Vegas from July 1st to July 4th so thats when you wont be expecting any updates!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: i do not own SOUL EATER! i wish i did... i know you guys do too. :)**_

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

"Wow Maka, why did you turn down that bartender, I mean, even though you have a boyfriend and everything." Tsubaki asked me with curiosity. "You know he's had eyes on you ever since you walked in here." Her long, dark hair was pulled up into a simple bun, making her neck look slender. She was wearing a strapless midnight blue dress that stopped mid-thigh, matched with an evening clutch and a pair of stilettos, the same color as her dress. "I would have taken that bartender any day of the week." She was re-applying the mascara on her eyelashes when she looked at me through the reflection in the mirror. I saw her steady gaze and smiled, just to get rid of the tension that was building up inside her.

"I think he'd go for you instead. I don't think I have anything to," I gestured to all of me, "show off" I blushed and saw myself in the elegant mirror that was hanging from the bar's restroom. "Let's get out and get back to the guys. I think they're wondering what happened to us." I walked out of the obsidian restroom and headed to our table. Tsubaki's boyfriend, Black*Star was already drunk and was talking to my date, Death the Kid, at an obnoxiously loud level. Black*Star's hair was still sticking out in all directions as usual but Kid looked more formal than usual. His hair was combed back but his three stripes were still showing. As for me, I was wearing a dark green dress that matched my emerald drops. My hair was in the pigtails I loved it in and my shoes were made of green, silk-like fabric decorated with intricate yellow flowers. I looked around to see that most of the people in the bar were already leaving, making it just us four.

"Well, I better get moving." Kid said. "I need to wake up at 8:08 tomorrow morning. It's nice to wake up at a perfectly symmetrical time." He smiled and kissed me on the top of my head before he picked up his jacket and walked out the glass doors.

"Wow, the nerve with that guy." Black*Star grimaced, causing Tsubaki to laugh at him.

I saw them laughing, it hurt me too because ever since Kid and I had sex, I got friend-zoned. He said something about my bra, saying that it was asymmetrical. I sighed and stood up.

"I need to go. I have exams tomorrow." I looked them in the eyes and picked up my cardigan. I waved goodbye before I closed the doors and left them to do whatever it was they wanted to do.

I stepped out into the chilly streets of Death City and headed to my dorm room. The only sounds that you could hear was the occasional mouse, scavenging the food that was dropped a few hours before and the click-clack of my heels every time I took a step.

I was walking slowly, looking down at my feet, wanting to shower, and sleep off the drinks I had tonight, and that was when I heard it. It was a faint putter of an engine getting louder and louder with every step I took. I looked up to see a white van with no license plate and tinted windows come zooming right at me. I gasped and ran for the building next to me so I wouldn't get hit, but I was too slow.

It hit me square in the abdomen, knocking out all the air in my lungs and stomach. I felt my head get knocked back real far and snap. I knew that I had broken my spine because of all the force that was applied on me. I yelped in pain but the car didn't stop to see if I was ok. I couldn't see the driver but I knew he was completely drunk. His head was bobbing up and down and swaying side to side. I felt myself sliding off the hood to the right and I tried desperately to hold on but my arms and legs could have been silicone.

"Aah!" I screamed as my body rammed into the brick wall that looked gray under the moonlight. The impact made my head spin and I wanted to throw up but my insides weren't co-operating with me. I looked down and saw my bodice turn black and spread slowly. I felt cold on the inside and I called out desperately for someone to hear me. _Anyone?_

* * *

The sun was panting, like usual. The room was white and sterile until I noticed that I was in the DWMA infirmary. My head felt like jelly and my limbs felt numb. I clenched my fist because of all the weirdness I was-. _Wait, I just moved my fingers._ I looked at my hand and wiggled my fingers to see if I was just imagining. They moved all right. It felt stiff but I knew that in a few days, it would be gone.

I looked to the right of my hospital bed and saw a bouquet of red roses in a heart. There was a card lying next to it. It said "Get Well Meister Maka!" except the "Maka" part was written in with a black permanent marker. I giggled and tried my best to pick it up. My right hand was obedient enough and it managed to get a hold of the card.

I got it to flip open when people burst through the door and crowded around me. I saw Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Kid. I also saw Liz, Patty, and Nurse Medusa follow behind.

"So you are finally awake. I was hoping you would, sometime this week." Nurse Medusa smiled. She held her clipboard up, close to her face and read what was on the paper. "You were found next the grocery store five days ago. The store owner brought you over and turned out, you had six broken ribs, your spine broke, and you had massive internal bleeding. I was surprised that you were still alive when he brought you over. Stein and I got to work on your body and we finished the surgery in thirteen hours. You survived but I am afraid that you may never wear a bikini again. We had to cut you open and to make the incision once, we did it diagonally, and it starts up on your left shoulder down to your right hip."

I was listening to this, not really knowing what to expect. It scared me when she talked about the incision, the fact that they had to make a cut that long just to patch me up. My right hand went up to my left shoulder unconsciously and felt the stitches start at the top; I ran my hand down along the will-be-scar down to my hip.

All my friends looked at me with despair and sadness. I knew that they felt sorry for me but I couldn't feel it myself.

"I hope that you can be up and out of bed in a few more days so you can get back to class." Nurse Medusa said. She walked out the door and left me and my friends alone.

"You really scared us Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "We were so worried about you!"

"Did you like the flowers? Liz and I picked them for you and Kid arranged them to be a heart!" Patty said gleefully.

"Patty, I arranged them into a symmetrical heart! There is a difference!" Kid looked at Patty and started to argue about the difference between a heart and one that is symmetrical. I was watching Liz break them up when Black*Star jumped on the bed and popped open a permanent marker that appeared out of nowhere.

"Stay still! The nurse said that you couldn't move so; I guess that works to my advantage." I looked at Black*Star with an incredulous stare.

He pushed my hair back when I noticed that the card was still next to my hand. _I guess this will do._ I said to myself.

"Maka-," I started, "CHOP!" I got the blunt end and shot it straight into his skull, and I cracked up hysterically, causing my ribs to hurt even more. Blood was squirting out of his skull like it was the Niagara Falls.

"She said that you still couldn't move!" Black*Star exclaimed. He ran to the corner and started to ball. "How was I Maka-Chopped?" Tsubaki ran over to him and started to rub his back.

This made me feel lonely again. I have no weapon because I was the "bookworm" that didn't know how to use a weapon. My mom was one of the best meisters to ever leave the DWMA and my dad, Spirit became a death scythe. How no one chose me for their meister never made any sense to me. I sighed and turned on my side. I looked at the flowers on my bed stand and closed my eyes, secretly praying to Shinigami-sama that I would find a weapon soon.

I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed something different than usual.

He had white hair and pale skin. He was wearing a pinstripe suit paired with a red button up shirt and a black tie. His teeth were sharp and pointed, like a shark's and what really stood out were his deep, ruby red eyes that had mischievous and scandalous written all over them.

_Maka._

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Review if u want a second chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hiya! i'm back with the second chapter! i know its been a while since i updated. ive been in Vegas for 4th of July, so it was pretty hectic. you should check out Vegas by Shadowhunter Kaligurl. i co-wrote the story and i really want to get lots of reviews on that. btw, almost all of the things that happened in Vegas is in the story Vegas. :P**_

_**we were || close to getting raped... it was scary chiz...**_

_**well... i hope that you read Vegas and make sure to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Soul Eater! i own my own plot and nothing else... i'm broke as hell...**_

* * *

He had white hair and pale skin. He was wearing a pinstripe suit paired with a red button up shirt and a black tie. His teeth were sharp and pointed, like a shark's and what really stood out were his deep, ruby red eyes that had mischievous and scandalous written all over them.

_Maka._

I was standing in a room, unlike one I have ever stepped foot in. The floor looked like a chess board with a single lamp in the corner of the circular room. Red velvet curtains decorated the black walls so they looked like a hallway. There was a sleek grand piano in the middle of the room with the mysterious man sitting on the bench. He turned his eyes and it burned like the volcano destroyed Pompeii. His pearly white shark teeth smirked at me, making my heart ache. He fixed his tied and placed his nimble fingers on the keys. He took a deep breath and played a song, unlike what I had ever heard in my life so far. It was dark and mysterious, just like him. His fingers ran across the keys and danced and twirled in an elaborate dance, causing my blood to boil. I shut my eyes and let the music carry me away.

Minutes, hours, days could have past but that didn't matter to me. All I cared about was the piano and the man turning it into a masterpiece.

"Hope you liked it." I forced my eyes open and say him looking at me with a grin on his face. He walked over to me, lifted my hand and kissed the top like a gentleman would have done. And in his place was a demon, small with extremely long arms that touched to ground, and wore a suit that was wrinkled and crumpled.

"Time to play." He smiled to the point where I thought that his face would rip till. He chuckled and started to laugh like a mad man.

"Get off! You're crushing my giraffe!" I heard Patty shout. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the burst of bright light that hit me directly. My vision cleared up and I could see Patty fighting with Kid in the corner of the infirmary. "I don't want you to destroy it!" She exclaimed. Patty was starting to ball when Kid yelled back.

"It's not symmetrical! I need to destroy it! It's disgusting!" That caused Patty to blow up.

"Who are you to say that it isn't symmetrical? Just look at yourself! Trash!" Patty did a high-kick and sent Kid flying across the room. "And don't you dare say that my giraffe isn't symmetrical!" She growled, causing Kid to cower in fear.

"What are you guys doing?" I lifted my head and squinted because of all the hard light, passing through the blinds.

"Uhh… nothing sweetheart." Kid smiled at me before he shot a look towards Patty. He strutted over, hands in pockets, and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "You're finally awake." He grinned cheekily, causing his dimples to show.

I sat up and stretched my arms out in opposite directions. "I'm up! I can go back to class now." I rubbed my eyes and saw the man with white hair behind my lids, smirking.

"You ok? You lost it for a second…" His gold eyes were genuinely worried.

"No, I'm fine. Just light-headed." I dragged my feet to the side of the bed and stood up. My limbs felt stiff, to the point where it felt like I had no joints whatsoever. I walked towards the bathroom, saying hi to Patty, I closed the door behind me and locked it. The sterile bathroom had a shower stall with a drawer in the corner filled with a change of clothes labeled "Maka Albarn". I grabbed my clothes out of the drawer and jumped in the shower. My arms and legs didn't feel so taut anymore, not after turning the hot water on. My muscles relaxed, calming me down. I used the bar of soap sitting in front of me to wash myself off.

I stepped out into the steamy air and dried myself off with my dirty clothes. My clothes smelled of fresh linens and cotton, making me feel at home. I slipped on my clothes, grabbed my dirty ones, and headed out the door. Patty wasn't there anymore, but Kid was sitting on my bed, back facing me. He was looking down and fumbling with something that was in his hands. I frowned and walked over to my bed nonchalantly and dropped my soggy clothes next to my feet. Kid lifted his head and looked at my emerald green eyes with his yellow topaz ones.

"I know that we haven't been going out as much and…." He lifted his hand and started to rub the bridge of his nose. "It's my entire fault. If I hadn't left earlier than you, I would have walked home with you so you wouldn't have gotten into that damn car accident." I heard his voice shake. Immediately, my arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I'm fine now. It's okay so you don't have to worry anymore." I grinned at him.

He smiled back, causing all the guilt that was built up inside him to disappear, vanish into thin air. His eyes widened in shock, causing me to jump, and thinking that there was a person behind me when Kid went to his front pocket and lifted a black, velvet box, tied with a red satin bow. I stared at him in shock, mouth gaping open.

"I went to the jewelry store the day I heard of your accident. It-it broke my heart." I could see tears run down his face. "I-I got you this." He untied the red ribbon and opened the black jewelry box, and inside laid a gorgeous ring. The white gold band shimmered like water that ran down a stream on a sunny day. The crystal was a ruby red diamond, like blood. It was cut into the shape of a rose and was embellished by bright green emeralds in the shape of leaves. It was placed in the middle of the black sponge padding, holding the ring for display.

"It's so beautiful." I couldn't help but stare at the gem in the middle of the box. "Is-is this for me?" I just had to ask.

He got down on one knee and looked at me with a tear-streaked face. "Maka Albarn, will you marry me?"

I stared at him, mouth gaping open when I heard a voice in the back of my head.

_Don't. Say no. Wait._

It was _his _voice, the albino from my dreams. My instincts always told me what to do, and I stuck with them.

"Give me a week. I need to think about it." I replied, thwarting Kid even more than he was now.

"Oh… okay." He sighed and got back up, but not before I tackled him, pulling him into a big hug.

"You know I love you, and that I would always love you, right?" I stared into his honey-hazel eyes, melting in the warm pools.

_But I just don't know if I want to love him._

_**Well, u read...**  
_

_**hope you liked it! please leave a comment! a review! criticize me all you want! i turned on the anonymous reviews! please! i want to become a better writer! ps, i write faster and better when people like what i write. XD**_


End file.
